Helping Hand
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Starfire seeks out Naruto aid to help relieve her of pain. Though the methods don't seem practical. But Starfire wouldn't be trying to seduce him right? Offshot of Kitsune Among Titans. Image by HvonD.
1. A Helping Hand

Helping Hand  
0  
NarutoxStarfire  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
Like the Talk this also has a similar background. Naruto has lived past hid era and has taken a new identity in a new time period. Unable to have a family with a human woman and continues to live on hoping to bring the world a step closer to peace. Some mentioning of themes from Kitsune Among Titans  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto was currently laying in his bed, ready to drift to sleep off to sleep after a tiring day of work. He had just finished locking up the book store a hour ago and was looking forward to the solace of sleep. He wasn't in any mood to be disturbed so whoever it was knocking on his door better be dying of a medical emergency.''

''Hello...Naruto. Have you returned from your book store?''

Naruto knew all the distinctive voices of the Titans and recognized Starfire's melodious voice. He was slightly annoyed, but decided to see what Starfire wanted. Opening the door the door he greeted the auburn haired girl. She had about a good six inches on him being 6'5 and all. ''Hey there Kori, was there something you needed?'' He asked as Starfire's eyes darted about as if she was keeping watch or skulking around in secrecy.

''This is quite embarrassing. May I come in?'' she asked as Naruto nodded.

''Sure,'' he replied as the alien beauty entered his room. Naruto knew many a guy who would give an arm or leg to have the Tamaranean beauty in their room. She took a seat on his bed and clasped her hands as she began speaking.

''After our latest battle with the enemy I was injured...'' Naruto nodded at that. He recalled what happened last evening. There was an explosion and Kori was hurled into the wall. Thankfully nothing was broken and she didn't suffer from serious injury due to the fact that Tamreneans were quiet resilient. ''...my body as a result is...how should I put this,'' she paused for a moment. ''Bathed in tension. I need someone with skillful handles to apply the Gangra oil to my body and help me relieve the pain from my injuries.''

Naruto blinked owlishly at her statement. ''You want me to do what now?''

''Please,'' she pleaded. ''You are the only one I can turn to. Cyborg does not have the hands for this. Raven can't and...well Robin and Beast boy...'' she trailed off as the blond finished for her.

''Are Robin and Beast Boy...'' Naruto understood where she was coming from. If Robin and Beast boy lived in Naruto's era they probably would have suffered the common nose bleeds that came from being a denizen of that universe and perverse thoughts respective to their person. ''Are you sure Raven can't,'' he paused, considering Raven's personality. ''Never mind...'' Naruto turned away so Starfire couldn't see his face. He knew he wasn't the last person to have 'thoughts' about Starfire and Raven in that way and wouldn't be the last. Hell there was tones of fanfiction dedicated to it.

Thank Kami he got the rights and licenses to his name and all other information selling only exclusive information and liberties to certain companies. As such none of those less than normal writers, who in the most likely case suffer from some brain deficiency couldn't write those horrible lies about him pursuing any relationship with anything less then female. Too bad the others didn't think ahead as such and was still fighting the court about this legal matter.

Poor bastards.

''I'll do it then.'' He said, trying not to sound too happy. After all his team mate was in pain and she coming to him in a time of need.

''Excellent...I shall retrieve it right away...'' She was gone and back within a minute. ''Now what area should we prepare?'' She asked looking around.

''Let's just use my bed.'' he casually suggested.

''Are you sure? Would the smells not bother you?'' she asked him as the shinobi shook his head.

''I've been working on dampening my senses. Would be a good test.''

''If you are sure then...'' Starfire said as her fingers went to the catch of her bra. Almost as she was doing a strip tease her bra slowly rose up. Sliding up her arms and over them she lazily let it dropped to the ground.

Naruto gulped then closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't have thoughts like this. Starfire was his friend, like a sister. A sister like Sakura, but taller, curvier, with exotic skin, who sounded quite sexy when she spoke in Tamarenean, didn't kick his ass on a daily basis, and...oh this was going to be much tougher then he thought. His attention focused back on the orange skinned Amazon who seemed to be tugging at her skirt. She then bent over and slid down her skirt exposing her form and very squeezable rear. She indeed loved the color purple as her lingerie was the same color as her tank top and skirt. She then set the Ga, something oil on the counter nearby and laid on Naruto's bed in a sexy pose.  
''Are you ready to oil me up and rub me down friend?''

If anyone had come upon this scene they would have included that Starfire was trying to seduce Naruto. Though Naruto had knew the young woman quite well. It had been what? Three? Four years since they had met and formed the Teen Titans. It was a one in a million meeting. A flip of a coin that would define the path of destiny or faith. Naruto had spoken to a diety that told him of a life where he was never a Titan. How somehow he had defined fate yet again. Maybe this longevity was a punishment by the gods of a human that dared renounce their names as so. Regardless the two teens were great friends. If Naruto was recalling correctly he had fun poking fun at Robin about his mutual crush on the auburn haired woman who seemed to return it. Naruto began to wonder what happened until he came across a message while scrummaging through Robin's computer for blackmail.

Oracle, Barbara Gordan, someone from his past.

Looks like there was more then just one interests in the bird's life.

Maybe that's why things have been tense around the two lately? Would things have really worked? It seemed weird that humans could have relations with anything humanoid shape in the many numerous forms of fiction. Most of the time the biological differences were bypassed in romance stories because it was just sappy pairings by starry-eyed fans and such.

Shaken from his thoughts he poured the oil onto Starfire who just seemed to hum.

''I need you to firmly massaged my neck, back and legs. When your done you remove the rest of my clothing and be sure to pay special care of my chest, buttocks and hips.'' She listed off as if she was just telling him to massage or foot or shoulders.

Naruto knew by no means that was Kori an idiot. People unfortunately took her naivety to the way the Earth works and her kind nature as to being a fool. Kori was more than a super heroine. Speaking of none-earth basis things the Tamarenean was actually quite intelligent. Psychics, Combat, Other Cultures, Math, and other such things she had quite a well of knowledge. It was just her light-hearted nature at times and the fact she seemed quite fund of making tamarenean dishes, despite most people stomach's not being able to handle it that set this image that seemed to be reinforced by a lot of her ill-informed choices early on.

All the while Naruto tried to think unsexy thoughts while his fingers and paws softly stroke her orange skin. His fingers brushing across every patch of skin. It wasn't rough like many would expect because of resilient she was. It was actually soft but not too soft. It was kind of hard to describe without thinking of a feeling of warmth. Her legs were quite lean and strong as to be expected. Naruto toyed with the idea of Starfire learning Kickboxing or some martial arts that focused on the use of the legs. Heavens know she had the strength for it.

Then came the hard part, quite figuratively and literally speaking.

Naruto tried not too focus too hard on the flesh that his hands needed. Starfire's moan didn't seem to help as the erection in his pants continued to stir. Pitching a tent, while rubbing down your sexy team mate, was definitely not something Naruto pictured he would be doing when he got home that night. From the soft round mounds of her rear to her perky breasts and hard nipples Naruto wasn't sure if his hands had touched anything so wonderful.

She then sat up and turned her back to him. She then pointed to her mid lower back and slowly trailed her finger down to the crack right above her anus. ''I need you to stimulate the ne nerves here. Your fingers won't be enough so I ask you to trust me. I'm going to need to take off your bottom clothing.''

Naruto was beginning to wonder if he could ask the higher ups a favor and ask to be reincarnated as a Tamarenean in his next life. If this is how they helped each other with pain then there was no telling when it came to sicknesses or stuff. All sorts of perverted scenarios came to Naruto's mind.

Naruto groaned as Starfire started stroking his erection. Apparently not wanting to wait a second to finish her 'treatment'. She turned around and backed her lower back against Naruto's crotch. ''K-Kori...''

She placed his hands on her side. ''If you wish you can hold on to my sides for support. She then grabbed her ass cheeks and widen then slightly. She then enclosed them around Naruto's shaft and started moving up and down.

Naruto gripped Starfire's side as he fought back a moan. He couldn't believe Starfire was hot-dogging him. The rub down was one thing, but this was a little too much. A minutes had passed and the intensity heated up. Naruto found himself grinding his hardened member between the patch of area between Starfire's two cheeks.

_''Cumming!'' _Was her soft, lustful cry as she moved upwards, rubbing her swollen lips against Naruto's engorged head. Naruto wrapped her arms around her torso causing them to both crash top of his manhood rubbed against her womanhood as his seed spilled onto the sheets below. Naruto could fill her juices dripped onto his cock as he fervently dry humped his team mate until he was finishing bottoming out.

They both broke apart sweating and panting. ''Kori...is that how really...'' Naruto couldn't even finish his question.

Starfire just gave him a sly smile,''...it would be nice now wouldn't it?''

Naruto's mouth was agape as realization set in by the revelation. ''It was quite nice for you to lend me a helping hand. Maybe you can give me some of your seeds to help 'cure my cold' or 'stabilize my core' next time I am 'unwell' dear Naruto. Maybe Tomorrow night?  
Naruto sat there dumb founded as Starfire gathered her things and went off to her room. After shaking off the shock Naruto knew one thing. He was definitely closing shop early tomorrow.

000  
Author's Note  
000  
Yet another fun idea that came to me. I think setting up these major NarutoxCrossover stories help with the basis of these oneshots more. Which is why I haven't done Oneshots of many other types. Once I get the stories out I come up with these fun crossovers. Anyway if a sequel is wanted just give your votes. I know people are waiting for His Affection, The Hunt, and Bethroed. Will try to get them out when I can. I will eventually move on to other Titan Girls so don't worry.


	2. The Temptress

Helping Hand 2  
0  
NarutoxStarfire, slight NarutoxJinx.  
0  
Story Start  
0

Her Yinks were harden and her Grebnaks extra sensitive. Her body was covered in sweat and the energy that tantalize her skin made her antsy. It didn't help that she could hear Raven's pleasurable cries and Naruto's grunt coming from the Sorceress's room. Ever since her transformation the need to seek out a mate had been ever increasing. A Gendan, a beloved to share the rest of her life with. Maybe if she was back on Tameran she could have picked a partner. There would have been many willingly males to squelch her lust. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking sound. She was quite irritated that someone would be bothering her at 2:00 in the morning. It was then she heard a strange moan that she realized the knocking originated from there.

Her curiosity over taking her desire and annoyance she followed the origin of the noise until she came to Naruto's room. Her eyes widen in shock as she heard the lustful cries of a familiar voice. 'Fuck me harder damnit!'

Starfore recognized that voice as the HIVE member Jinx. Wasn't she dating the titan member Kid Flash? Well everyone assumed they were dating since both of them showed up together during the battle with the brother hood of evil and how he turned her from the side of evil. Starfire began to felt something she hadn't sense that incident with Killer Moth where Kitten forced Robin to be her prom date. Jealousy.

00

Naruto's Room

00

''That's it...oh fucking yes!'' Jinx cried out as Naruto pulled out and slammed back in her with incredible vigor. The pink haired and recently reformed villain didn't expect that after quitting the HIVE and turning over a new leaf that some many months later she would be plowed by the sex god of the titans.

Ever since the bit about Kagebunshin and how they required chakra that most normal people lack in the numbers he did in conjunction with the times he created 2 or so thousand at a single time to help rebuild a part of jump city destroyed in the battles two and two were put together and the fact during another said battle revealing his Kitsune heritage which in some interpretations were safe shifters. Massive stamina plus the ability to alter the appearance to the form of any man or woman equaled to a mass amount of fan girl increase from various ages, even in some cases where the ages were unacceptable and down right nasty. Naruto enjoyed dating _older _women _old _women and there was a huge difference between the two.

Digging his fingers into said girl's waist causing her to hiss he continued fucking her tight vaginal canal. The girl admitted to experimenting a bit while HIVE only ever sleeping with both one boy and girl, the former after a long term of six months, at least to the mind of the time in comparison to the limited three failed first dates and otherwise not giving most guys the time of the day,and the former out of curiosity. It was safe to say that Jinx was not a lesbian enjoyed some dick.

Jinx dug her nails into Naruto's back as she bucked against his thrusts. ''Aah! That's it stud! Fuck me harder with that huge cock! Make me cum! Fuck my diry little pussy and fill it with your cum!'' To say that Jinx was a minx was an understatement.

''Kami! You're such a freak!'' He said as he lifted one of Jinx's legs over his shoulder and turned her to the side as he continued to piston inside of her with numerous quick and rough thrusts.

In a fit of frustration Starfire retreated back to her room to relieve her problems. Squeals of 'I'm cumming!' and 'so tight' only helped added to the frustration as her arousal wouldn't die down. A couple of days had passed and Starfire found it hard to concentrate. She kept thinking back to the events of that night. She wasn't ready to give up just yet. All that planning of slowly teasing Naruto until he couldn't handle it anymore and ravage her would go to waste if he jumped his bones now, no matter how much she wanted to. Maybe it was time to do a little shopping.

00

At the Mall

0000

Naruto sat patiently on the couch as he waited for Starfire to try on her fiftieth outfit. Thank Kami he decided to go with baggy pants today as they helped his his visible erection. Naruto was sure that Star was once again trying to seduce him.

''What do you think?'' Starfire asked in a soft sensual voice as she exited the changing room. She was wearing a tight pink and black striped shirt that ended above her navel and a pair of jeans that might as well been a second skin. Naruto was left breathless. In a pendulous like motion Starfire walked over taking extra care to have Naruto's eyes on the prize at all time. Pushing him back with her hand she climbed onto his waist, straddling him. She then breathed into his ear sending shivers down his spine. ''I take it you like it?' She asked as Naruto nodded, transfixed on her wonderful breasts.

Naruto could remember only one other day those tits were so magnificent. It was last year during a beach party he was playing host to. Far from far as the eye could see people from all over came to attend. Even though a vast majority had to deal with being outside the area and having to watch from afar. This more then anything probably had to deal with the prospect of Starfire in a bathing suit. A marvelous two piece bathing suit that showed off her cleavage and long sexy legs.

''What knockers,'' Muttered some man in his thirties in awe.

''They're a sight alright,'' Commented another.

Someone, the most likely suspect a male suggested they start a volleyball game. Starfire who was one enjoyed games was one of the first ones to join. Every time she jumped to spiked the ball she jiggled a bit much to the awe of men and envy of women. During this game many of the said men had to leave to 'change their swim trunks' as a result of Starfire doing a celebratory jump each time her team won. During one of these said games Starfire misjudged the distance of the ball and when she dove to catch if one of her breasts popped of it's tight confines.

Between men and some women passing out and having heart attacks most could only look on in awe at the glorious breasts.

Her exotic orange skin was quite the background to her even darker aerola and slightly lighter dark pert pencil sized nipple. Naruto, being the first to shake off his stupor being one to see many breasts in his sort of working of using his shinobi abilities to assume the form of any woman's fantasy to gather information was the first to move. Picking up the jacket he brought with him in case the party stressed in the hours of the night went about covering Starfire so she could adjust her top. The alien princess gave her friend a greatful look as her face was flushed with embarrassment.

Normally Starfire wasn't self conscious about her body as on Tamaran they were more open about their feelings and their bodies, but after living on earth for several years the princess had become slightly more modest in that regards. The majority of the men, and some women cursed Naruto for his fowl crime of covering up something so beautiful. With the exception of Raven, Naruto went to work using Genjutsu and other methods to alter the memories of everything that happened. The former who would most likely guy him if he tried to later her memories was the least likely person out of everyone there to bring up what happened.

This memory was brought to a sudden stop when Naruto felt something ground against his crotch. He let out a pleased groan as Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her magnificent breasts against his chests. ''I'll take that as I should purchase this outfit.'' She said with a mischevious grin as she continued wiggling her bottom against Naruto's crotch.

''S-Star...'' Naruto wasn't sure if he could stop himself from taking her then in there if she didn't stop teasing him.

''That was fun...we should do this again sometime.'' She said cheerfully as she hopped up. ''I know what I want to buy. I'll see you at the register.'' She said as she disappeared back into the changing room.

Naruto cursed the temptress fowl trickery as he tried to focus on anything but her nice round ass. Naruto had a feeling that the next few days were going to be hell for him. Was giving Starfire a helping hand that day worththe frustration he was going through now?...He stopped for a moment and decided...Oh hell yes! It was definitely worth it.


	3. A Little Closer

A Helping Hand

0  
NarutoxStarfire.

0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto was sitting in the main/comm room watching TV. It had been a few days since the shopping incident and Naruto was curious on what Starfire was going to do next. He sighed, his hand resting under his chin as he flipped through the channels. Then the TV suddenly cut off. 'What the hell?' He wondered when soft sensuous music began to feel the room.

Starfire then entered the room wearing a short, tight, red tank top that ended just below her breasts. She also was wearing a short black miniskirt and black pumps.

Naruto was so mesmerized his body was literally paralyzed as she made her way over to him. Her touch and sultry look literally lit his body afire.

Starfire climbed upon the couch, on either side of him. She leaned forward and laid soft nips/kisses along his neck while bringing her breasts painfully desireful to his, just grazing and sending jolts through his body.

He attempted to reach out and touch her only for her to grab his hands and pinned them down. ''_Look...don't touch.'' _She whispered in her ears as she used her impressive strength to tear his shirt down in two with a mere graze, her finger nails trailing around his nipples. She captured one of her ear lobes with her teeth as she whispered,''You're going to love this.''

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her breasts again his chest, her nipples poking through he material. She then plomped her rear on his lap as she began grinding against him, causing him to moan in anguish and delight.

She smiled as she felt his hardening bulge come to life. She continued the slow rotations as Naruto's labored breaths increased.

Unable to contain himself Naruto grasped her waist and captured her lips. His hungry kisses were match for match for Starfire's passionate and teasing nipping.

Looking down she saw Naruto's hand making it's way over her stomach to her breasts. The moment his hand brushed against the side of her breast she thrust forward, indicating she wanted and needed more from him.

Starfire returned the caress as her and trailed down to his crotch, rubbing it through the material, causing him to involuntary jerk his hips a few times.

All Naruto could think about was her and how much he wanted her at that very moment.

"I want you Starfire." He groaned into her ear.

She stroked his cheek with her finger. ''Not yet...'' She said as she got up. She knew she had to stop, because she felt she was about to loose control. She placed one last sweet kiss on his forehead before getting up and retreating to her room. At this rate it wouldn't be too much longer.


	4. All because of a Helping Hand! Finale!

A Helping Hand

0  
NarutoxStarfire.

0  
Author's Note  
0

The final chapter. From the start this was going to be a short fic and well, its finished. Enjoy!

0  
Story Start  
0  
Starfire pulled back her hair in a pony tail and put on some light make-up. With a casual top and dark skirt on she had her ensemble together. Today was the day that the games came to an end and she finally got what she wanted.

She walked into the Kitchen where Naruto had finished his cup of coffee and was on his way down to the bookstore. With a sway of her hips, making sure Naruto saw she greeted him.

"Star, did you do something to your hair?" then- "are you wearing make-up?" because of Starfire's exotic complexion she usually didn't wear any make-up beyond lipstick.

"I, wanted to try something different. Do you not like it?" she asked as he glanced her over.

"I think it looks...great. You look great. I mean, you chose to look great, who wouldn't? Not to say just anyone could look like you. Just great.''

A satisfied grin formed on Starfire's face as Naruto continued to babble. ''Well I am off. I have something I need to prepare for, so see you later.'' she turned and began leaving the kitchen, swaying her hips as she left.

Hours later Starfire made her way to the Naruto's bookstore, a little black box in hand. The doors opened and then closed it behind her silently. Her feet slipped across the floor. Her eyes searched the room for him, and saw him facing towards the shelf at one end of the room. She floated over to him and wrapped her delicate hands around his shoulders.

He stiffens slightly, and then relaxes as he picked up on her scent. ''Starfire.''

''Naruto...'' she returned. He moist breath causing the hairs on his neck to stand. ''Just Kori.'' she said as she picked out the box she quickly nestled under her armpit when she used her hands to surprise him. Floating to the other side she presented him with the gift.

''What's this?''

''Open it,'' she gently urged him.

Naruto complied and opened the box to see it was a simple, silvery and crystal looking material fastened into the shape of a ring. Naruto decided to put it on. ''This is...nice.'' he said, a bit confused.

''I heard it was an Earth custom to present one's lover with a ring when they want to go through courtship rights.''

''W-What?'' he asked, his voice cracking slightly. He became further flushed when Starfire floated onto his lap. ''I believe I may have been a bit subtle on expressing my want to date you.''

_'Subtle?' _Naruto couldn't help but wonder what Starfire would have done when she wasn't trying to be subtle. Her hands cupped the side of his face as her lips brushed against his. He melted into the kiss, his fingers reaching up and running through her hair. ''Kori.'' he whispered, his nervousness melting away. He longed for the taste of her mouth and the feeling of her skin. At any moment now he was going to explode and he couldn't take it anymore.

His hands glided down to her shoulders, pushing away the strips of cloth that held up her top. It fell down to her stomach, revealing her breasts. His kisses trailed down her neck and throat, nipping at the exposed flesh of her breasts. She kissed back, teasing him with her legs grinding against his thigh as she stroked his cheek.

'Let's take this to the backroom.' he whispered, leading her to one of the back room, moving gracefully together. Kori gasped, feeling him explore her depths as his warmth coursed through her. Possessing her, trying to dominate her as he gave into his passion but she would not exhaust so easily. In their passion, she soon found herself on top, sitting on his lap as she took control. Their fingers interlaced and bliss course through their bodies. His table, his desk, and even his comfy office chair. Tender kisses were exchanged as every inch of flesh was explored and they climaxed.

When it was over the two of them took up a comfy positioned his chair. Content in the status of their new relationship. And to think it all started with a helping hand.


End file.
